


Coronavirus AU prompts

by VeraBAdler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coronavirus, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: My mind is too all over the place these days to settle down and write something with a coherent plot, but I did manage to spin out an even dozen ideas for minimal-angst social-distancing AU fics that I'd like to share. I'm tagging these as destiel because that's whatI'dlike to see, but they are in no way pairing- or fandom-specific. If any of these inspire you, please share what you write! I'd love to see it!!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Coronavirus AU prompts

  * Mutually-pining college roommates are separated when their school closes down for the rest of the semester. While hunkered down and idle in their respective families’ houses on opposite sides of the state, cue Skype & FaceTime sessions and a growing realization that they’ve been in love with each other all along.
  * We’ve only been roommates for a month or so, two fresh-faced kids in the big city, working our first real jobs out of college. Stuck quarantined together, we start fucking out of bored horniness. (Both parties eventually catching feelings along with the fucking is optional, but would definitely be appreciated.)
  * We’re total strangers, but we’re both standing here in front of empty shelves in the toilet paper aisle, venting to each other about all of this corona bullshit. When one of us gets a hot tip via text about a store in the next county over with plenty of supplies, we team up together on a multi-store wild goose chase that just might lead to love. (Spoiler: It leads to love.) Whether they actually manage to get their hands on any TP is up to you.
  * Two neighbors connect on a community discussion board set up to facilitate sharing of supplies. Once they realize they live next door to each other, they take it to DM – bartering a roll of toilet paper for a loaf of homemade bread, swapping favorite DVDs, sharing silly memes, etc. (They leave their swaps on each other’s porches; all contact is over text.) They’d never really talked before this, but as their conversations grow and deepen, so do their feelings.
  * Divorced dad is home with his kid for the rest of the school year. All instruction is now online, so every day the kid needs to watch their teacher livestream the day’s lecture and discussion. Dad happens to catch one of the classes and _holy shit my kid’s teacher is fucking hot_.
  * You paid for my groceries when I got the whole way through the hour-long line only to realize that I’d left my wallet at home. Also you are _really_ cute. Can I pay you back? I can pick up takeout and we could meet at the park, sit three to six feet apart from each other on adjacent benches, and just hang out for a while?
  * We’ve been dating for a month or so, still _very_ much in the honeymoon “can’t keep our hands off each other” phase of our relationship. You might have been exposed to the coronavirus and are in lockdown for two weeks. Time for _so much_ “all the things I’m gonna do to you when I see you again” phone sex.
  * You’re my husband, and I love you, but I sent you out to get food and supplies so we could self-isolate for the next few weeks and _this_ is what you bought, you dumbass??? (Dealer’s choice on this one – what did that dumbass bring home?)
  * You come out onto your balcony with your guitar every evening and play and sing into the empty courtyard, and it’s so beautiful. Would you mind if I brought my cello out one night to accompany you?
  * You came back to my place for a drunken one-night stand last night. This morning our city is on lockdown and no one is supposed to leave their homes or apartments. Guess we’re spending the next couple weeks together. What was your name again?
  * We dated briefly, like three years ago. Now apparently you’re stuck at home alone, bored off your ass and calling everyone in your contacts just to chat. Sure, I’ve got time to talk. It’ll be fun to catch up. I just need to be careful not to mention that I’ve never stopped thinking about you…
  * We’re the managers of this office, and we need to set an example on healthy handwashing and safer substitutes for a handshake. As we brainstorm on increasingly silly songs to sing while we scrub (Rickrolls! Sea shanties!) and ever more ridiculous ways to responsibly greet a coworker (jazz hands! Jane Austen curtsies!), I can’t stop laughing. You are hilarious! And so smart! And I never noticed before how gorgeous your eyes are when you laugh…!



**Author's Note:**

> A rebloggable link for this list on tumblr is [here](https://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/612858424915623936/coronavirus-au-prompts).


End file.
